Repeated Love
by Shes Uhh Miistake
Summary: Kaoru and Shinta fell for eachother and began to form a romance. All was well until Shinta was killed. Kaoru visits her cousin shortly after and meets Kenshin. Why is he so much like Shinta? Is it really him? R&R! FINISHED
1. She's Beautiful

'Sup everybody! This is my second Rurouni Kenshin fic and hopefully my ways of 'narrating' have improved. K, lemme just tell you guys who's doing who just so you're not like, "Huh? Who's that?"  
  
Kenshin- Shinta (Shinta-san to Yahiko-chan), Kenshin  
  
Kaoru- Kaoru  
  
Yahiko- Yahiko-chan  
  
Okina- Uncle  
  
Auntee- (someone I made up!) Auntee  
  
Sano- Shinta's friend who sells cars w/ him  
  
Misao- Misao (Kaoru's cousin that lives in New Zealand)  
  
Megumi- a temporary character in some chappie  
  
Aoshi- Kaoru's friend (I couldn't find anyone else!)  
  
Some dude- Hiro (Kaoru's dad)  
  
Those are all of the characters that appear for now.  
  
"Hmmm hmmm, lalalalala la, ohohohohohohoh ra ra ra ra ra." The crowd was screaming for more. "Shinta! Shinta! Shinta!" the crowd chanted. Shinta loved the feeling, but then something rang. "Ah, my phone," Shinta said, reaching for his pocket. "Hello?" No one answered- Shinta woke up. Another dream. He wanted to be a singer so badly, but he knew with a "fortune" like his it would be impossible. Shinta got out of bed and freshened up and went to wake up Yahiko-chan. "Yahiko-chan, Yahiko-chan," Shinta said shaking his little brother. "Wake up, you have to go to school today." Yahiko-chan had his back to his brother. He opened his eyes and smiled. Knowing his naïve brother as Shinta- san was, he said, "Shinta-san, it's Sunday and I sleep in on Sundays." "All right," Shinta said leaving his brother's room. Shinta went to the kitchen. "Good morning, Uncle, good morning, Auntee," Shinta said. "Ohaiyu gozaimasu, Shinta," Auntee said looking up from the frying pan. "Scrambled eggs today?" "Domo arigato," Shinta said. "You can give mine to Yahiko-chan when he wakes up." "Where is the boy?" Uncle asked. "He has to go to school!" Shinta laughed. "Uncle, you crack me up!" Shinta said. "It's Sunday!" "He's pulling your leg again?" Uncle asked. "Sumimasen?" Shinta asked. "It's Friday," Uncle said. "Now go wake him up before he's late!"  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
Shinta scanned the back of Uncle's newspaper for something interesting, and something BIG caught his eye: a big ad.  
  
Singers Wanted!  
Tokyo needs entertainment, people!  
Kirei Voices Inc.- if we love your voice, the world will too!  
  
"Uncle." Shinta said. "Wouldn't it be great I became a singer?" Uncle opened his mouth to speak but Auntee spoke first. "That would be wonderful!" Auntee said. "You have a great singing voice and, a bonus for Shinta, his good looks will get the girls screaming for him!" "Absolutely not! Uncle said. "Shinta, all agencies like Kirei ask for money and you know we barely have enough to feed all four of us." ~Uncle in the way to crush my dreams.~ "Just out of curiosity, Uncle," Shinta said with a sigh.  
  
On the way to Yahiko-chan's school, they came to a stoplight. Shinta and Yahiko stood out like pink to black. Everyone around them were driving cars, they were riding a bike. Beside them was a black limo the back window was open. Shinta took a glance. In the limo was a beautiful girl (Kaoru) probably around his age. (a/n: I know Kenshin is actually WAY older, but oh well!) She was applying make-up and she was wearing the latest fashions. She put a temporary face-gem a bit below her right eye and stared at herself in her mirror. She looked at Shinta and Yahiko, who were staring at her. Shinta, wanting to impress her, gave her the thumbs up sign. Yahiko-chan, on the other hand, frowned and shook his head. Kaoru rolled her eyes and put her window up. Then the light turned greene.  
  
As Kaoru got out of her limo, she realized the sticker was ugly. She took it off and went to catch up with her posse.  
  
Shinta couldn't his mind off of her. ~Who was she? Will I ever see her again?~ As he neared his home, he remembered the Kirei Inc. ad. But then his mind came back to the girl. ~She's beautiful. ~  
  
What'd you guys think? The excitement begins in the next chapter, so stay tuned and make sure you review! 


	2. We can't leave yet!

Hey this chapter's gonna be a little long 'cos Shinta's gonna sing a song! It's probably not gonna rhyme, but I love what he say's!  
  
*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*  
  
"Today we have a very important customer," Shinta's boss said. "His name is Kamiya Hiro and he wants to see the best and most expensive cars." "Ah," Sano, Shinta's working partner, said. "Shinta, today's the day! We're gonna make big bucks!" Sano put his hands up for a "high ten." Shinta "tenned" him back. Sano was cleaning O-genkai Co.'s most expensive cars squeaky clean. "The customer always returns here for more cars if we keep them clean," Sano likes to say. When Mr. Kamiya arrived, Sano was still cleaning. "I see O- Genkai likes to keep their cars clean," Mr. Kamiya said. "I should put that down as a good thing on the survey." Sano smiled. Mr. Kamiya scanned the cars carefully; then he stopped at a stylish red Volkswagen. "It's beautiful," he commented. "I'll take it." This time, Shinta smiled. ~We're getting bonuses! ~ "Bring it to my mansion tomorrow at 9:30," Mr. Kamiya said. "At night?" Shinta asked. "Iie," Mr. Kamiya said. "In the morning. And please don't be late.  
  
The next morning, the violins began to play "Happy Birthday" just as Kaoru came downstairs for breakfast. "Daddy, what is all this?" Kaoru asked in surprise. "Happy birthday, Sweetheart," Mr. Kamiya said, ignoring her question. Something else came to Kaoru's mind. "Daddy, where is my birthday present?" Kaoru asked. Mr. Kamiya looked at his watch. "It will be here in three. two. one." The bell rang. "You'd better go answer it if you want you're present." Kaoru ran to the door to answer it. In front of her stood a strong warrior-like man dressed in business clothes. ~It's that freak on the bike~ ~Daddy got me a bodyguard~ "Daddy!" she called. "He's gorgeous!" "Sweetie, not the guy," Mr. Kamiya called back. "Look behind him." Kaoru peered behind him. There behind him stood the most gorgeous red Volkswagen she'd ever seen! "DADDY THANK YOU SO MUCH!" she squealed with excitement. Shinta stared into the mansion the whole time. ~It's that beautiful tacky- sticker girl~ ~Wow. I can kiss my dreams of asking her out good-bye. ~ Kaoru cleared her throat. "The keys," she said holding her hand out. "Oh, yes," Shinta said as he reached into his pocket. "There you go." Shinta turned on his heel and began to walk away, but then he stopped and turned around. "Oh, and, uh," Shinta began to say. "Happy Birthday, Miss., um." "Kaoru," Kaoru answered with a smile. "Yes, of course," Shinta said smiling back. "Happy Birthday Miss Kaoru."  
  
Shinta and Sano were playing music in their little "tree house" at the beach. Shinta played the guitar and sang and Sano played the oboe. They were playing peacefully but then they could barely hear each other. "Sing louder," Sano said. "I can barely hear you!" "It's not me," Shinta said. "I think there's another party on the platform over there." Shinta was pointing to the nearby platform where all the rich people had their parties. Shinta and Sano watched to see which "Richey Richs" were partying this time. Shinta noticed a big banner at the back with the food. "Happy Birthday, Kaoru!" it said. "Sanosuke!" Shinta exclaimed. "What?" Sano asked. "Are you gonna die?" "Iie," Shinta answered. "They're having a birthday party for that lovely girl I told you about." A plan came to Sano's mind. "Sing for her," Sano said. "What are you nuts?" Shinta asked. "No," Sano answered. "But I sense red and pink sparks when they spark- it's my sixth sense." Shinta rolled his eyes. "Like they would ever listen to me," Shinta said with a sigh. "Miss Kaoru probably hired some world-wide heartthrob boy band to play for her." "It's still not too late to give it a try," Sano said. ~Sano's got a plan~ "Spill," Shinta said. "Okay, here's what we do," Sano said and the duo began to whisper for a few minutes.  
  
Everyone was enjoying the music at Kaoru's party; then it suddenly turned off. "I'll go see what it is," Aoshi, Kaoru's good friend, said. Aoshi turned it back it on, but then Kaoru noticed Shinta.  
  
"Forget it, Sano," Shinta said sadly. "Who'd want to come to my concerts?" "I would!" Sano said. "You promised me free admission!" Kaoru suddenly noticed Shinta. She motioned for the music to turn off. When it did, she looked straight and Shinta. "Maybe she wants you to sing," Sano whispered. Shinta cleared his throat and began to sing. "Hmmm hmmm, lalalalala la, ohohohohohohoh ra ra ra ra ra." The crowd went wild. "More!" they cried. "Go for it, dude," Sano said.  
  
"Moon, stars, flowers, scent.  
  
Moon, stars, flowers, scent- all these are old things.  
  
The budding flower who is just blossoming fresh  
  
I am mad about her.  
  
Hmm hmmm, hm hm hm hm hm, hmm hmmm hmmm, hmm hmm hmm.  
  
Black clouds, rain , monsoon. Black clouds , rain , monsoon these are just (old) stories.  
  
The bud that is blossoming fresh, I am mad about her.  
  
Hmm hmmm, hm hm hm hm hm, hmm hmmm hmmm, hmm hmm hmm.  
  
Her mannerisms are new, this madness is new;  
  
her mannerisms are new, this madness is new.  
  
Giving her the crown of youth to wear, laughingly childhood has left her.  
  
Songs, poetry, all these are things of yesterday  
  
Songs, poetry, all these are things of yesterday  
  
Her new tunes are in,  
  
The bud that is blossoming fresh, I am mad about her.  
  
Hmm hmmm, hm hm hm hm hm, hmm hmmm hmmm, hmm hmm hmm.  
  
If her make up is so simple and enticing, think how good her heart will be.  
  
If her heart is so simple and enticing, think how good her heart will be.  
  
Without any jewelry or make up, she looks like a bride  
  
Eyeliner, forehead decorations, bangles, anklets;  
  
Eyeliner, forehead decorations, bangles, anklets  
  
these are all things of old  
  
We are mad for the bud that is just blossoming  
  
"Moon, stars, flowers, scent.  
  
Moon, stars, flowers, scent- all these are old things.  
  
The budding flower who is just blossoming fresh  
  
I am mad about her.  
  
Hmm hmmm, hm hm hm hm hm, hmm hmmm hmmm, hmm hmm hmm."  
  
The crowd went wild. All Shinta could do was smile.  
  
"He loves me, he hates me, he loves me." Kaoru was tearing petals off a flower to determine whether Shinta loved her or hated her. "He loves me, he hates me- what's going on, K?" Aoshi said taking a seat next to Kaoru. "Oh, nothing," Kaoru said. "I was just thinking about going for drama next semester in college." "I see what's going on," Aoshi said. "You're in love with Shinta. I know just how to spice it up!" "How?" Kaoru asked. "Simple," Aoshi said. "I have an extra cruise ticket. YOU can go take it to him and ask him if he would like to join us." "Me?" Kaoru asked. "Yes you," Aoshi said leaving the table. Kaoru groaned.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
It was the day of the cruise and everybody was on the cruise ship. Everybody was foot-loose and fancy-free, but Kaoru. She was walking in circles, full of tension. "Where is he?" "He said he's come!" "I told him 9:00 and the ship's leaving in about-" "All aboard?" The driver called. "The ship's leaving now!" ~No! ~  
  
Kaoru ran to the driver. "Sir, can the ship wait a few minutes?" Kaoru asked. "I'm expecting a friend and-" "Lady," the driver said. "The ship makes a last call. If your friend isn't here- that's just too bad!"  
  
The ship began to move and Kaoru's hopes went lower and lower. ~For once I get to meet my dream boy and he's not here! That's just great!~  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Oooh, where is he? Oh yeah, Oni chan- was the other movie called Kaho Naa Pyaar Hai? Just out of curiosity. Don't forget to review! 


	3. The Love Boat

Perhaps no one noticed. Oh well, they missed the fun.  
  
Kaoru: They didn't. They noticed the chapter- now can you hurry up? I hate this dress!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^^*^*^  
  
~Where is he? How can he forget? He's an underclass and he wouldn't miss something like this! ~ Then she heard it- "Hmmm hmmm, lalalalala la, ohohohohohohoh ra ra ra ra ra." "Shinta!" she cried as she began to run to the dock. (a/n: or was it the deck?)  
  
There he was- sitting on the life boat singing his head off. "Idiot," she whispered under her breath. And so the singing began.  
  
Shinta:  
  
On this love boat with the waves beating merrily  
  
the wind noise in our ears we are going fast.  
  
away from the horizon.  
  
On this love boat with the waves beating merrily  
  
the wind noise in our ears we are going fast  
  
away from the horizon.  
  
Chorus:  
  
Far from the horizon  
  
Kaoru  
  
Will we find love there?  
  
The flower of friendship blossom?  
  
Will we find love there?  
  
The flower of friendship blossom?  
  
The one the heart is searching for  
  
Will we find that soul mate?  
  
Chorus:  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
Shinta:  
  
There our dreams will come true  
  
Strangers will become friends  
  
The heart will be decorated as for wedding  
  
we will meet our friends  
  
Chorus:  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
Kaoru: I heard  
  
Shinta: What did you hear?  
  
Kaoru: what I said  
  
Shinta: What did you say?  
  
Kaoru: We have to go very far  
  
Shinta:  
  
On this love boat with the waves beating merrily  
  
the wind noise in our ears we are going fast.  
  
Shinta/Kaoru:  
  
Far from the horizon  
  
Kaoru:  
  
If one love meets another  
  
Let not the evil eyes look at them.  
  
If one love meets another  
  
Let not the evil eyes look at them.  
  
Now that we have met in life  
  
Let us not ever get separated  
  
Chorus:  
  
La la la la la la la  
  
Shinta:  
  
The evil eye cant touch us there  
  
There is only love there  
  
The ones who meet won't separate  
  
where everyone is a friend  
  
Chorus:  
  
La la la la la la  
  
Kaoru: Then lets go  
  
Shinta: Yes lets go  
  
Kaoru: After meeting like this  
  
Shinta: Yes after meeting and becoming smitten with happiness!  
  
Kaoru:  
  
On this love boat with the waves beating merrily  
  
the wind noise in our ears we are going fast.  
  
On this love boat with the waves beating merrily  
  
the wind noise in our ears we are going fast.  
  
Away from the horizon!  
  
"Girlfriend, that voice was like so singer material!" Kaoru's friend, Sakura, said. "Thank you," Kaoru said. "I always knew-" "Not you," Sakura said with a giggle. "Shinta. Not only that- he's such a hottie!" "Oh yeah!" Swan, another one of Kaoru's friends, agreed. "If he were famous, half of the fan mail would probably ask if he were single!"  
  
~He's mine! ~ The green-eyed monster began to take over Kaoru. ~I should've never invited them to this cruise! ~ When she then noticed them, her friends were taking pictures with him. Swan did the Titanic pose with him. "Oh, Titanic!" Sakura said taking a billion snapshots.  
  
Then another girl (Megumi) took him by the collar and dragged him down to the lower deck. Kaoru made an angry moan and followed them. "Two smoothies, please," Megumi said. She began to flirt with Shinta and began rolling up her sleeves and handed Shinta a pen. "Sign here, and here, and here," Megumi showed Shinta different places on her arm to sign. Shinta seemed embarrassed, but he did it anyway.  
  
"The girls are trying to get all over you," Sano said. "That's the first step to fame." "What," Shinta asked. "Getting the opposite sex all over you?" Sano laughed. "Nah," Sano said. "Singing for your pleasure!" "So, you wanna go to the Christmas party in a few minutes?" Shinta asked, also changing the subject. "We can't," Sano said sadly. "All the rich people are going. They'll be wearing tuxes and long dresses." "I know how to get some tuxes," Shinta said with a sly smile. "How?" Sano asked eagerly.  
  
Shinta walked into two rich men's cabin with a cart. "Laundry?" he asked. "Oh wait here," one of them said rushing in to a wardrobe. The other man went into the bathroom. Shinta hurried to their closet and took out two tuxes- one for Shinta and one for Sano. Shinta hurried out with the tuxedos, leaving the cart behind in the room.  
  
Sano and Shinta arrived at the party. All the girls rushed to Shinta. Kaoru was still upset about what had happened previously. She tried to blame only Megumi, but she was also mad at Shinta. ~Mr. Popularity! I'm gonna win his heart and no one else will~!  
  
Suddenly, the lights went out and a man dressed as Santa Claus came out and yelled "Merry Christmas!" All the girls were kissing Shinta, all trying to get to his lips, but none succeeded. Kaoru angrily grabbed a bottle of wine and headed out to the deck.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
And that's the end for this chappie. Stay tuned for the next chapter and don't forget to review!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
v 


	4. Island Paradise?

CAUTION: mild Drinking in this chapter!  
  
Another chapter. and I'm taking a reviewer's suggestion- I'm gonna go slow and add detail to the chapters so everyone can understand!  
  
Kaoru: That's probably the smartest idea you've had in ages!  
  
Talk all you want, Kamiya! Soon I'm gonna be seen in high places, and don't worry- I will forget you, Kaoru, a little person!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kaoru sat angrily slumped herself onto the floor and opened the bottle of wine. She kept drinking and drinking. Shortly after, Shinta came out and took a seat beside her. "You seemed kinda down," Shinta said. "Why do you care?" Kaoru angrily asked. "You were having a good time! What'd you follow me for?" "Because I didn't like any of those girls around me," Shinta confessed. Kaoru's heart lightened. "Not even Megumi?" Kaoru asked, trying not to show that she was happy. "She's really nice," Shinta said. "But she's just not my type." "Oh," Kaoru said. "That's too bad."  
  
Kaoru took another gulp of wine. "Give me some," Shinta said. "No," Kaoru said scooting away. Kaoru continued to drink. Shinta suddenly grabbed the bottle from Kaoru and began to drink himself. "Give that back!" Kaoru demanded. Shinta ignored her. "Fine," Kaoru whispered. "Be that way."  
  
Kaoru got up and took a seat in a nearby lifeboat. "Now you'll have to enjoy the stars by yourself!" Kaoru said. After awhile, Kaoru fell asleep. Shinta was drunk at the moment and things got spinney. He got sleepy and laid down beside Kaoru.  
  
The next morning, Kaoru was the first one to wake up. She looked around her- all was blue and sunny. She thought it was a dream- ~No! It's not a dream! I was on a lifeboat, I think I fell asleep.~ Kaoru looked down. She was on a lifeboat! ~.in the lifeboat!~ Kaoru screamed.  
  
Kaoru's scream woke Shinta up. "What happened?" Shinta asked. "You tell me!" Kaoru hollered. "Look around you!" Shinta looked around- everything was blue and sunny. Shinta screamed even louder. "How do you think we got here?" Shinta asked. "You tell me," Kaoru said. "You were the last on this boat. It's probably your weight!" "I beg your pardon?" Shinta asked. "I'm not the Little Miss Princess!" "I am healthy and fit!" Kaoru said. "You can even ask my doctor!" "Well I'm as healthy as you are!" Shinta said. They angrily stared at each other in silence.  
  
Hours went by and Kaoru decided to be nice. "Imagine we're Adam and Eve," Kaoru said happily. "Everything around us is beautiful, just as it was when God sent Adam and Eve down to Earth!" "I don't want to be 'Adam' around someone who's so stubborn," Shinta answered stubbornly. "Stubborn?" Kaoru asked. "I'm the one trying to make the best out of things!"  
  
Then, Kaoru spotted and. "Look, and island!" she said pointing to it. "Isn't it beautiful?" "Iie," Shinta answered. "It's hideous!" Kaoru pinched Shinta in the shoulder. "Lighten up, will you?" Kaoru said. "Okay, okay," Shinta said. "I give up." "Good," Kaoru said. "Now pull the boat up to the shore. I'm too short to do so."  
  
"It's more beautiful than I imagined," Kaoru said under her breath as she stepped onto the sand. "It's still hideous," Shinta mumbled. "Say something?" Kaoru asked. "Iie," Shinta answered.  
  
Shinta turned on his heel and headed toward the trees. "Where are you going?" Kaoru called after him. Shinta turned around and answered, "I'm going to McDonald's to buy me a hamburger!" "Ah!" Kaoru said. "I'm a vegetarian, baka!" "No, stupid," Shinta said. "I'm going buy ME: myself, I- not you, but ME a hamburger!" "You do know this an uncharted island, ne?" Kaoru asked putting her hands on her hips. "Hai," Shinta answered. "Can't you rich people take a joke?"  
  
Long moments later, Kaoru heard someone call her. "Kaoru!" the voice called. She realized it was Shinta's voice. "Shinta!" she called back. "Where are you?" She ran around everywhere, looking for him. "Shinta!" she was getting worried. She looked into the blue and saw Shinta. His arms were flying out everywhere and he was screaming. "Shinta, I'm coming!" Kaoru cried diving into the water.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
I'm sorry; I just had to do a cliffhanger. Some readers, I apologize if this chappie was short- but there will be LOTS of detail in the next chapter. But I have to get reviews in order to do the next chapter. You know what to do, so do it!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
v 


	5. I'll Be There

Okay, some news- I decided not put in the whole songs in the rest of the chapters. It just takes up too much time! Readers, I apologize for that little spelling/grammar error. It's supposed to say, ' "Look at the island!" ' Not ' "Look, and the island!"' Anyway, happy reading!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Kaoru had to keep coming up for more breath. "I knew I should've taken swimming classes," she scolded herself. She dived back down and swam a few feet. Still nothing. Now she was scared.  
  
She swam back and cried, "SHINTA!" at the top of her lungs, hoping she would see his arms flying around or hear him scream. Still nothing. She went back down and something pulled on her arm. ~There can't be an octopus here! ~ It kept pulling and pulled her up to the shore.  
  
Kaoru opened her eyes and she heard Shinta laughing. Kaoru was boiling with anger. "Is this your idea of a joke!?" Kaoru angrily asked. "You do care," Shinta happily said. "You do like me!" "I do not like you!" she shouted. "Baka!" "But I know you like me," Shinta said. "OK, fine, I admit it," Kaoru said. "I don't like you, but I love you." Shinta smiled ear-to- ear and ran up to a cliff. "I LOVE YOU TOO!" Shinta shouted out to the world. "You do?" Kaoru asked. "Well duh!" Shinta shouted back. "Why do you think I sang for you on your birthday? Why do you think I followed you to the dock instead of staying with my harem?" Kaoru smiled.  
  
The song-  
  
Kaoru- my heart is impatient to hear it again and again say it -its love. Say it aloud I love you, say it aloud that I love you.  
  
Shinta- yes I love you, love you I do. In these sweet talks, there is a hidden agreement say it aloud I love you, say it aloud that I love you.  
  
It was late evening and Shinta and Kaoru sat silently around a fire eating their dinner- their dinner of bananas. "Shinta?" Kaoru. "What is it?" Shinta asked. "Do you think we'll be on this island forever?" Kaoru asked. "Of course not," Shinta answered. "Your father will find out soon. He's probably gonna send hundreds of helicopters looking for us." Shinta gave Kaoru a smile that gave Kaoru a sign that made he think no matter how long they stayed here, she would be safe as long as Shinta was with her.  
  
Shinta was right. Three helicopters found the couple the next morning. "Are you all right? Are you hungry?" Kaoru's father was making a fuss over her. "Daddy," she said. "Daddy, I'm fine. But I couldn't have done it without Shinta." "Well, Shinta," Mr. Kamiya said shaking Shinta's hand. "I'd like to thank you for looking after my daughter. If there is anyway I can favor you with anything." "No thank you, sir," Shinta said. "I help others because it is the right thing to do and because it makes happy, not because I expect a reward from him or her." "You are very wise," Mr. Kamiya said smiling at him.  
  
Hours later, Shinta and Kaoru were in Kaoru's limo. "Kaoru," Shinta said reaching into his pocket. "Yeah?" Kaoru said, hoping for a kiss. "Sorry," Shinta said, reading Kaoru's mind. "It's not a kiss, but I made this for you." He handed her a beautiful shell necklace. "I spent all of yesterday looking for the prettiest shells on the beach," Shinta explained. "Thank you so much," Kaoru whispered. Then something came to her. "I'd like to do something for you," she said. "What is it that you wanted to be. a singer is it?"  
  
(a/n: I'm listening to S Club 7's 'Two in A Million' and right now they're saying ".no matter what, we'll be forever as one." And this new couple won't (unfortunately!) be forever as one. but it looks like it, ne? ~o~)  
  
In a week, Shinta's first song, 'Stars and Moon' (the one he sang at Kaoru's b-day party), became a hit. He also had some more songs written and his first CD came out in two months. Not only that, Shinta and Kaoru began to date.  
  
One day at home, Yahiko-chan cam home from school and asked Uncle, "Can I have a new backpack? Everyone else in my school has these really awesome- looking ones that have stripes and stuff." "No," Uncle said from behind his book. "But why?" Yahiko-chan asked. "Shinta's rich and famous now. And the new backpacks are only thirty-four yen-" "I said no!" Uncle yelled, this time putting his book down. "He's not going to be rich and famous if you want to use it for non-sense! I might as well say that he can't sing anymore!" Yahiko-chan's eyes swelled with tears and he ran as fast he could. He ran AWAY as fast as he could.  
  
"Yahiko-chan!" Shinta called running after his little brother. He looked everywhere and found him sitting on a big rock near the beach. "Yahiko- chan," he said more calmly. "Why'd you run away?" Shinta sat down beside Yahiko on the rock. Yahiko-chan sighed. "Shinta-san," Yahiko-chan began. "I've always been teased because I'm not as rich, or as good-looking, or as smart. I don't have any friends. I thought if I got a new backpack, I would fit in and I would get a new backpack." Shinta sadly sighed. He hated how they treated his little brother. One time a bully followed him to where Shinta picks Yahiko-chan up and was about to punch him.  
  
"All I can say is that you don't need some stupid backpack to make to make you popular," Shinta said. "Those idiots in your class or school don't what really counts. What really counts is what you have in your heart." Yahiko-chan hugged his brother. "Promise me something, Shinta-san," Yahiko said. "Promise me that no matter what, we'll be brothers and we'll have each other's backs." "I promise," Shinta said.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
That's so sweet! I feel like crying! WAAAAAH! 


	6. The Super Nova's Long Gone

I'm baaack! (I've always wanted to say that!) Let's see, um, uh, oh yeah- I'm gonna update more often 'cos I have Fall Break! Isn't that great? I'm hoping to finish this story by Halloween (my big sister's b-day!). And, uh, I'm talking too much so I'm just gonna start writing.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
"Onimachi Shinta, you're first concert is today, what can you tell us about it?" a news reporter was interviewing Shinta. "Well," Shinta said. "I know all of my fans are going to be there and I'm only singing because I love it, not because I want to be rich and famous." "Such wisdom," the news reporter said. "And this was Masaki Shizuka from JNBC, back to you, Miho."  
  
Shinta was full of excitement. His stomach was in knots and full of butterflies. His very first concert was going to be in ten hours, fifteen minutes, and fifty-two seconds (Sano was keeping count). He was totally confident, Kaoru had picked out the outfits for him, three-fourths of Tokyo's population was attending, and to top it all off, there was a party at Kaoru's house afterward!  
  
Shinta checked his watch- 3:30 time to pick up Yahiko-chan! He got on his motorcycle and went off. When he arrived at the place, Yahiko-chan wasn't there yet so he decided to wait. He heard voices. "Do you have the money?" "No, I'm sorry, I got really busy." "You said you would have the money in three days and I gave you four days!" "Actually, it was-" "SHUT UP!" Shinta quietly tiptoed to the scene and silently watched. One of the men surrounding the innocent man drew out a gun. "Do you see this?" the gun- holding man asked. "Do you know what I do with this? Do you? I shoot those donkeys that don't keep their promises!" "No, please," the man without the money pleaded. "Spare me!" "K?" the gunman asked. "Do it," K answered.  
  
Shinta's eyes were wide open, but he couldn't believe what he sought. He heard a scream and saw blood splattering everywhere. He had to tell the police! He got on his 'cycle and went off.  
  
Unfortunately, the bad guys had spotted him and they were driving after him. Some opened the window to their car and began to shoot at Shinta. The speed on his motorbike began to run out and the bad guys were catching up. One bullet hit his arm, but he still had strength. Police spotted the chase and started to go after them, but they got lost somewhere in a traffic jam. Then one of the gunmen threw his gun at Shinta and Shinta fell off of his 'cycle and fell into the water.  
  
One hour, fifty-seven minutes, and ten seconds until the concert, but everyone was at the spot where Shinta had fallen. Divers went in and put of the water, but they were having bad luck. Sano was shaking with fear and Kaoru impatiently watched, hoping for the best. The last set of divers came out of the water. Kaoru ran to them. "Did you find him?" she asked. "No, ma'am," one diver said. "We're sorry. The current was strong today, the super nova's long gone." "But can't you go back in, just one more time?" Kaoru asked. "Please?" "We're sorry," another diver said. "We do what we do once and go home." Kaoru watched as everyone began to leave.  
  
Aoshi came out of the crowd. "I'm sorry," he quietly said. "We're all going to miss him- especially Sano and not to mention his kid brother." "And what about me?" Kaoru sadly asked, looking at her friend with tears in her eyes. "I loved him."  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Oh, it's so sad! What have I done?  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
v 


	7. Who Is He?

Gee whiz, so much for Fall Break! ~I'm gonna finish this story by Halloween!~ If I keep this laziness up, I'm gonna finish by next Halloween! (My sister's 23rd b-day!)  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Many fans thought Shinta went on suicide while others thought he was murdered. It remained a mystery to everyone, but it was that and a tragedy to Yahiko-chan and Kaoru. Sano quit his job after getting his paycheck because he knew work wouldn't be as fun anymore without Shinta.  
  
At the Onimachi household, Auntee and Uncle were standing beside Yahiko- chan, who was staring out of the window. Yahiko-chan refused to do everything, shucks if you saw him you'd think he was a wax statue from the Palace of Wax. "Yahiko-chan," Auntee said. "I made sushi, your favourite." Yahiko-chan didn't even look at Auntee; he just continued to stare out the window. "Okay, Champ," Uncle said, giving it a try. "Time to go do your homework, you don't want Takani-sensei to give a bad grade." Still, Yahiko- chan kept staring.  
  
Auntee pulled her husband aside. "What do you think is wrong with him?" she whispered in a worried tone. "Do you think he knows about Shinta?" Uncle asked. "No, he couldn't have," Auntee answered. "I told him that Shinta's tour was starting very early." "The poor boy must be awaiting his return," Uncle sadly stated. "Perhaps we should tell him the truth." "No, we can't," Auntee said. "He'd probably kill himself just to be with his brother again. We've already lost one half, let's not lose the other half."  
  
---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
Kaoru stepped into the airport and scanned the crowds for her cousin, Misao. "Yo, KK!" Kaoru turned around. It was Misao all right, feisty, spunky, and punky Weasel-girl Misao. "'Sup, homey?" Kaoru asked. It wasn't like her, but Misao probably wouldn't respond to anything else. The cousins hugged. "Dude," Misao said. "I heard about your pop star boyfriend, I'm so sorry." "Oh no," Kaoru said. "It's okay." "C'mon," Misao said. "We've gotta hurry. After you put your stuff away at home, we're gonna go meet a friend of mine."  
  
(a/n: Kaoru's in New Zealand)  
  
"So where are we going?" Kaoru asked. They were going to meet Misao's friend. "Club Battousai," Misao answered. "It's New Zealand's biggest club ever." Misao suddenly stopped driving. "Crap," she whispered. "Another traffic jam. Wait here, I'm gonna go see what the traffic's about. K?" "Okay," Kaoru said. Misao got out of the car and walked toward the front. Kaoru looked around her, a lot of the people in the jam looked like people that were also headed toward Club Battousai. ~Dunno, dunno, dunno, dunno.~ Kaoru was trying to recognize some people. ~Dunno, dunno, Shinta, dunno- Shinta? ~ She came back to the boy on the motorcycle. He looked just like Shinta, but he had glasses and he seemed a lot more confident with himself. (a/n: Imagine Kenshin with glasses. OK, I assume it's not the best Kenshin look, but oh well.)  
  
Kaoru stared at him. "Shinta" noticed her and smiled at her. Kaoru was too puzzled to smile back at him; she looked away and sank deep into her seat. Misao arrived and looked at her cousin. "Homey, you look kinda down," Misao said. "I'm not down," Kaoru answered. "I just thought I saw Shinta." "You know," Misao said. "Some people do claim that they saw ghosts of their loves here. Maybe you're one of those poor people who're gonna be haunted forever and ever." Kaoru pinched Misao and laughed.  
  
Kaoru stood at a corner and watched everyone else enjoy their time. She watched them sing and dance and joke around with each other. She decided to tell Misao that she was tired so that she could go home when Misao walked up to her, "Shinta" walked behind her. "Kaoru," Misao said. "I want you to meet Kenshin, a good friend of mine. Kaoru, Kenshin. Kenshin, Kaoru." "So, uh, we meet again," Kenshin said. "Put it there." Kenshin held out hand for a high-five. Kaoru gave him a small smile and gently fived him. "Anyway, Kenshin," Misao said. "We've gotta motor now, so I guess I'll see you tomorrow." "Okay," Kenshin said. "See ya." Kenshin smiled at Kaoru and walked away.  
  
Kaoru was deep in thought all on the way back and all night. There were two ninjas in her head. One kept saying that Shinta caught up to a ship and came here. The other ninja said that Shinta is dead and Kenshin isn't a fake. Kaoru didn't know whom to believe.  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
HAHAHA! Two ninjas in her head! Where did I ever come up with that? HAHAHA!  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
v 


	8. Kenshin's in Love!

Yes, are-en1, this is BASED on the Hindi movie Kaho Naa Pyaar Hai, but it has some of my special details. (I also had to kinda change it around) Ah well, my friend (Kawaii-Libra-Waziha-chan) did a CCS ff based on some other Hindi movie- it was a BIG hit!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
"STOP!" Kaoru screamed. She just woke up from a really freaky dream- the two ninjas in her head were fighting to see who was right. She also kept having images of Shinta in her dream.  
  
She didn't sleep the rest of the night; she just sat in her bed and gazed into the black and empty space. ~Is Kenshin a real person, or can it be? ~ she kept asking that same question all night.  
  
Kaoru must've dosed off sometime n the night because when she woke up Misao was standing by Kaoru's bed, staring at her with a warm smile. "What up, cuz?" Misao asked. "Hope you're hungry, Mum's making your favourite!" "Sushi?" Kaoru stupidly asked. "Nah," Misao said. "Mum calls it New Zealand Toast!" Kaoru had never heard of 'New Zealand Toast' but she smiled and, "Yay!" so Misao wouldn't get too irritated.  
  
Kaoru freshened up and went down to eat breakfast. "Mum, Kaoru, I'm gonna be a wee bit bust today," Misao said as she took out four drinking glasses out of a cupboard. "I'm meeting some of my friends. We're gonna go watch a movie." "Why don't you take Kaoru with you?" Mrs. Makimachi asked. "Oh no, it's fine," Kaoru lied before her cousin could speak. "I haven't finished unpacking anyway." Misao usually went places with her friends and Kaoru understood that Misao wasn't exactly the 'family-first' type of person.  
  
After breakfast, Kaoru went up to her room to finish unpacking. Misao came to her room moments later and asked, "You're totally cool with it right?" "Cool with what?" Kaoru asked. "Y'know," Misao said. "Me going bowling with my buddies and me not taking you?" "I'm totally fine," Kaoru said. "But tell me one thing. Where does Kenshin live?" "Well," Misao said. "He lives in the house behind mine. You can jump over the fence if you want." Kaoru laughed.  
  
Kaoru stepped outside. She decided not to 'jump-over-the-fence'. She took the long way to his house. It was huge so Kaoru expected that Kenshin had a lot of brothers and sisters. Kaoru walked up to the door and ringed the bell. A little girl of about Yahiko-chan's age opened the door. Kaoru stared blankly at her. "Uh, can I help you?" she asked. "Um, yeah," Kaoru said. "Is Kenshin home?" "Yeah," she said. "Hold on a sec. KENSHIN!" Kenshin slid down the railings to the stairs. "You've got a visitor," the girl said. "OK," Kenshin said. "Thanks, Tsubame." Tsubame left and went into another room. "Hi," Kenshin said. "Hi," Kaoru said.  
  
They stared at each other for a while. "So, uh, you wanna come in?" Kenshin asked. "OK," Kaoru said. Kaoru followed Kenshin into the living room, and there sat five other kids. "Ooh," a little girl said. "Kenshin, is that you new girlfriend?" "Bore off, Shizuka," Kenshin said. "Kenshin's got a girlfriend, Kenshin's got a girlfriend," a little boy chanted. "Yamasaki, leave your brother alone," a voice from the kitchen said. "Another friend, Kenshin, dear?" "Um, yeah," Kenshin said. Kenshin led Kaoru into the kitchen. "Mum, this Kaoru," Kenshin said. "She's Misao's cousin." "Oh, hi," she said. "You probably know I'm Kenshin's mother. You can just call me Mrs. Himura." Kaoru and Mrs. Himura shook hands.  
  
Kaoru, Kenshin, and Mrs. Himura talked about many things. The weather, politics, food, TV, and for some alien reason, croquet and badminton! Kaoru kept staring at the many pictures of Kenshin all over the living room wall. "Is something wrong?" Mrs. Himura asked as she put her teacup down. "Oh, no," Kaoru said with a smile. She didn't want Mrs. Himura to think that Kenshin was worrying her. She didn't even dare to bring up Shinta; she was afraid that she might start making a big deal over his death. again.  
  
Back in Tokyo: The only thing Yahiko-chan had done for the past few weeks was that he drank coffee. He sipped and stared, sipped and stared, sipped and stared. Auntee and Uncle couldn't get him to do anything. He refused to even go to school! Auntee suggested that they buy everything that Yahiko- chan had ever wished for. "We can't spoil the lad," Uncle said shaking his head. "Then he might catch on to another trick- he'll pity himself more often like this just so we'll get him what he wants."  
  
Late at night, when everyone in the residents would sleep, Yahiko-chan would sit in a corner and weep. "I'm all alone," Yahiko-chan sobbed. "Shinta was the only member of my family. he's gone!"  
  
Misao came home just in time for dinner. "Did you go to Kenshin's house?" she asked. "Yeah," Kaoru said. "His family's really nice." "Yeah," Misao agreed. "So, why did you go? You like him, ne?" "Iie," Kaoru lied. "I just wanted to meet some other people around here. I'm not gonna stay cooped up in this house every time I come here." "I'll buy it," Misao joked.  
  
Back at the Himura residents, Kenshin was talking to his parents. "She's such a nice girl," Mrs. Himura commented. "And very mannered. You'd think she attended Etiquette School all her life! And how she drinks her tea, she doesn't slurp- unlike some one I know!" Mrs. Himura looked in Kenshin's direction. "You know," Mr. Himura said. "Call me old-school, but I think Kenshin has a crush on her." Kenshin went redder than his hair. "What? Me?" Kenshin asked. "I-I-uh." "Oh, c'mon, son," Mr. Himura said. "Say out loud, say it the world, say it to universe!" "For real?" Kenshin said getting off his chair. "Didn't I just say you could?" Mr. Himura said. "OK," Kenshin said. He stood up, his arms reaching toward the sky. "I'M IN LOVE!" Kenshin called out to the world. "I'M IN LOVE!"  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^  
  
Gee whiz, Kenshin's lost it now! I mean admitting to your parents is one thing, telling the Martians is another.  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
v 


	9. On The Run

I don't have anything to say right now except thanks for reviewing!!!!  
  
*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*^*  
  
Kenshin felt so much better that he had told the news to the universe. Yep, it was glorious.  
  
Kaoru was still confused on how it was possible. She had seen 'Ripley's Believe It Or Not' on how there was two girls who weren't related, but were so much alike people thought they were twins, but they weren't because they both had official birth parents. But Kaoru knew that it was really a pair of twins and two couples being paid to do that. No one but Kaoru knew that Shinta and Kenshin were so much alike (except for the fact that Shinta was a lot more mannered and polite).  
  
One day she went to the library with Misao and dug out a lot of books about DNA, genetics, weird twin-like happenings, etc. Misao came to study for a French exam. After they went home, Kaoru was still blank of such odd happenings. Kenshin is one person and Shinta is another, but everything was still unexplained to her.  
  
The next day was the day that Kaoru was going to return to Tokyo. Kaoru was sorry that she couldn't clear everything up and that she had ever seen Kenshin. "Three weeks went by snappy, didn't it?" Misao asked. "Hai," Kaoru agreed. "Twenty-one days just came and went." "Well," Misao said. "I'm glad you came and I can't wait until next year when you come again!" "I can," Kaoru softly muttered. "Say something?" Misao asked. "Iie," Kaoru lied. Kaoru gave her cousin a hug and walked through the hall to get to her plane. Kaoru swore that she accidentally ran into a man who looked just like Kenshin with a mustache!  
  
Kaoru took a seat beside a window near the back. A few minutes later, then man who looked like Kenshin with a mustache took a seat beside her. "Ciao," he said. "I am Luigi. I am from Italy." Kaoru smiled and nodded. She could tell he was Italian from the way he talked and from the way his mustache was styled.  
  
Luigi was very friendly and tried get a conversation going. "So, where are you from?" he asked. "Tokyo," she answered. "Really?" he asked. "I'm going to Tokyo on this plane!" "Um, yeah!" Kaoru said with a giggle. "That's where this plane is headed!" "Si," Luigi agreed. "I just thought we were going to Osaka." Kaoru smiled and got out a magazine.  
  
Kaoru longed to go to change seats because every few seconds Luigi would keep looking at her. ~He must be paranoid~  
  
Kaoru was relieved when the plane finally arrived a Tokyo. She would finally escape from Luigi. She got her luggage and waited outside for a cab. Then, someone tapped her on the shoulder. Kaoru turned around and there stood Kenshin. "Ciao!" he said. Kaoru almost screamed. "Y-y-y-you're Luigi!?" Kaoru angrily asked. "Hai," Kenshin answered. "I had to tell you something." "Well why didn't you just ask Misao for my phone number!?" "Because I wanted you to hear it directly from me," Kenshin said.  
  
Kenshin opened his mouth to say what the big news was but then two of Shinta's murderers spotted Kenshin. "He's not dead," the first one whispered. "I'll bet he's telling the girl right now!" "Let's get 'em!" the second one said drawing out his gun. Fortunately, Kenshin and Kaoru spotted those two coming toward them. "Run for it!" Kenshin said. He took her hand in his and started to run. Kaoru's luggage was trailing behind.  
  
They ran all around the nearby bazaar. About thirty minutes later, the police saw them running and got involved. Kaoru spotted a nearby group of people in a funeral and decided for her and Kenshin to join them. Our good friend Sano was playing the music, and when he saw Kenshin he thought he saw Shinta and he began to play a crazy tune. Kaoru turned around and noticed the crooks and motioned Kenshin to run. Sano dropped his flute and began running after them.  
  
"Shinta!" Sano called. "Kaoru! What are you running for?" "Who's Shinta?" Kenshin asked das they ran. "My dead boyfriend," Kaoru answered. "Oh," Kenshin said. "I'm sorry to hear that he died. But then why is that freak calling me Shinta?" "I'll explain it to you later!" Kaoru said. "Right now, we've got some crooks to hide from."  
  
They kept running and then they stopped at a temple. "Come on," Kenshin said. "In here." There in the temple was Uncle, Auntee, and Yahiko-chan.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Ooh, cliffhanger. What's gonna happen?????  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
l  
  
v 


	10. Shinta's Return

20 reviews! Yay!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Yahiko-chan stared at Kenshin. "Why's he staring at me?" Kenshin asked Kaoru in a whisper. "You like just like Shinta, his older brother," Kaoru whispered back. "He was really sad for the past few weeks. Try to make him feel better." "What's his name?" Kenshin asked. "Yahiko-chan," Kaoru answered. "-Chan's on his birth certificate?" Kenshin asked. "Baka, just pretend you're Shinta," Kaoru demanded.  
  
"Yahiko-chan," Kenshin said as he walked to his "brother". Yahiko-chan shook his head. "You're not Shinta," he said. "My brother was killed by a bunch of baka yaoi chan goons!" Auntee gasped. "Yahiko, you've known about this?" Auntee asked. "Hai," Yahiko-chan answered. "I came into the area when I saw Shinta riding away on his motorbike. Unfortunately, the room I was in had soundproof windows, and my brother couldn't hear me screaming his name. When the goons started to chase after him, I knew there was nothing to do, but go home and wait. Later on, Sano saw me walking home and dropped me off. When he came back to tell you and Uncle the news, I had also heard it."  
  
~The poor kid's going through a lot. ~ Kenshin looked behind his shoulder for a moment and Sano running toward them. "Shinta!" he called out. "Are you a ghost? Please don't pull my tongue out because I sweared!" "Calm down, Sanosuke," Kaoru said. "This isn't Shinta, he's Kenshin, Misao's friend." "Why do you look like my best friend?" Sano asked suspiciously. Then a light bulb went off in his head. Sano gasped. "Oh no!" San cried. "Soujiro told me about this! Every superstitious person always has a ghost playing mind games with him! Like the time I thought my coat hanger was a sword and I was about to chop, Soujiro's head off." "Sano!" Kaoru said. "Snap out of it! Shinta's dead. Like I said before, this is Kenshin!"  
  
"You can't prove that to me, Missy," Sano pointed out. "You're just saying that so I can't sue you!" Kenshin decided it was his turn to speak. "Kaoru, give me a mirror," Kenshin said. Kaoru reached into her purse and gave him a portable fashion mirror. "Observe, Sanosuke," Kenshin said. "If I were a ghost, my reflection wouldn't appear in this mirror, now would it?" Sano stared into the mirror. "OK, Kenshin," Sano said. "I believe you." Kenshin gave Sano a sorry look to show that he was sorry he fooled Sano. "Yo, dog it's cool," Sano said. "We're gonna homeys; you are moving in, ne?" "I guess," Kenshin said. "But it's my first time in Japan. I'm not exactly sure."  
  
The six of them waited until it was confirmed that the goons had either given up or had been arrested. Kenshin, Kaoru, and Sano went to Kaoru's house for a while. "Miss Kaoru, what shall your snack be today?" a maid asked. "Oh, something simple," Kaoru said. "With cheese!" Sano added. "Make them bite-size!" Kenshin also added. "Pretzels too!" Sano called after her as the maid left.  
  
"We've got to do something about Kenshin," Kaoru said as she put a cheese cracker into her mouth. "What do you mean?" Sano asked with a full mouth so it sounded more like, "What're ya mean?" "I mean," Kaoru said swallowing her cracker. "Everyone's going to think Kenshin's Shinta, no matter what we say." "How're we supposed to solve that problem?" Kenshin asked. "Well," Kaoru said. "I was thinking that we make them think Kenshin is Shinta." Kenshin and Sano stared at her. "We'll do a 'The Return of Shinta' concert. At the end, Kenshin's gonna fess up that he's Kenshin and not Shinta!" "What if the fans are mad because it's Kenshin and not Shinta?" Sano asked reaching toward the bowl of cheese crackers. "What if they ask for a refund?" "They won't," Kaoru said. "Because Kenshin has just as much as talent as Shinta does, it'll be worth it. Trust me."  
  
And so Kenshin, Kaoru, and everyone else got busy preparing for the concert. From what everyone heard, people were coming form as far as Kobe just to see "Shinta"! The concert was going to have three sponsors: Coca- Cola, Hershey's, and Yahoo-JP (Yahoo-Japan)! Barely anyone could wait for that day to come; it was gong to be live on TV and for real!  
  
The big day arrived, and Kenshin's stomach was in knots. Sano went over the checklist ten times just to make sure everything was perfect. Kaoru was walking up and down the room. Oh, the tension and anticipation!  
  
Yahiko-chan, Auntee, and Uncle were given a private room to view the concert on a television set. Before Kenshin went up to do his first song, Yahiko-chan stopped to talk to him. "Kenshin," he said. "I know you're not my brother, but I know you have superior talent just like him. I have a lot of faith in you; I know you're gonna make the crowd go wild tonight. And, last of all, I know you're going to make me and Shinta very proud!" Yahiko- chan, forgetting that it was Kenshin in front of him, gave Kenshin a hug. "Don't worry," Kenshin whispered to him. "I'll make you and your brother proud." Yahiko and Kenshin gave each other the thumbs-up sign- the evening was just too perfect.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
The evening was just too perfect, huh? We'll just see about that! REVIEW! 


	11. Disaster Concert

I apologize to those of you who waited so long for just this chapter! Well, now it's complete so you can read it!  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Kaoru stood at the back of the stadium (where all the cheap people sat) just to get a view of everything. The microphones were new and the speakers were turned up loud. She watched as the screaming for "Shinta" stopped as five monk-like figures dressed in gold robes came out. They were humming to the tune of Moon, Stars, and Flowers.  
  
Some of the fans frowned, thinking this was just another stupid mini- show, but it really wasn't. The monks threw off their robes and appeared Kenshin and his four male background dancers (Aoshi [haha!], Sano, Soujiro, and some other guy). Kenshin stared for a few short seconds and started to sing---  
  
In this meeting of celebrities music will blossom  
  
That on the lips have come the words of the heart  
  
One heart calls out to another  
  
Look I have come, to meet with you again  
  
Destination, is your love.  
  
The fans were screaming. Kenshin did a few dances an he touched a few hands. For a moment, both Kaoru and Yahiko forgot that Shinta was no longer there. "Shinta!" the two of them cried. "Make them happy!"  
  
Kenshin's first song was over and Kenshin went backstage for a quick change of clothes. Meanwhile, Aoshi came off the stage to join his friend in the audience. "It was quite a laugh to see you dance," Kaoru said. "Yeah well," Aoshi said. "You've got to admit, I've got some moves." "Yeah." Kaoru said. "But you ain't the man." Aoshi gave Kaoru a surprised look. "Kenshin is!"  
  
Kenshin came back onto the stage and the crowd went wild again. "ARE YOU READY?" Kenshin hollered to the audience. "YEAH!" the called back. "Oh, I have get back up stage," Aoshi said. "Later." "CAN YOU FEEL IT?" Kenshin asked them. "YEAH!" they answered. "Then let's go for it," he said in a calmer voice. The Music began to play and he sang---  
  
My heart is impatient to hear it again and again say it -its love. Say it aloud I love you, say it aloud that I love you.  
  
Yes I love you, love you I do. In these sweet talks, there is a hidden agreement say it aloud I love you, say it aloud that I love you.  
  
Kaoru turned pale. It wasn't possible! Shinta and Kaoru only sang that at that island! She rushed to Shinta's songbook (where he wrote his songs) and flipped through the pages. ~If this song's not there, it's really Shinta! ~ But there it was, at the very end of the book, written in blue ink. 'For you, Kaoru, my love,' was written at the bottom of the page. Kaoru blew at her chest to calm her heartbeat down.  
  
The crowd went wild as the song came to an end. Unfortunately, that was the end of the concert. (There were more unimportant songs in between) Kenshin gave thank yous, but Kaoru noticed something. The two same goons that were chasing after Kenshin and her had come to the concert. One of them was getting ready to shoot "Shinta" and the other one was coming toward. Kaoru! The first goon shot toward the stage, but it fortunately missed Kenshin. The crowd began to scream again- this time in terror. They all fled in no time at all. The one after Kaoru grabbed one of her arm and started to drag her away. "Kenshin!" was all she could manage to say because the goon had put his hand over he mouth.  
  
The goons hurried her into the back of a van slammed the door shut. Kenshin hurried off the stage and told Sano and Aoshi to come with him. "Be careful!" Yahiko-chan called after the three. "Actually," Sano said. "I think I'm gonna call the cops." Aoshi and Kenshin stared at him. "Hey," Sano said. "Ghosts cut off hands if you fight, so I'm not in this." "Whatever, Rooster head," Aoshi said. "Let's go, Kenshin!"  
  
Kenshin and Aoshi spotted the ugly green van and began to run after it. "Can't we call your limo or something?" Aoshi asked, panting. "No!" Kenshin snapped. "That'll just take longer! Do you want her dead by the time we get there?" Kenshin was becoming very serious. Aoshi smiled at the thought. Kenshin didn't want to lose her, just like a little child wouldn't want to lose his or her teddy bear or blankie. "Aoshi!" Kenshin called his name. But it was too late; Aoshi tripped over something and fell. Kenshin hesitated to stop but he did, just to make sure Aoshi was okay. "Crap!" Aoshi shouted. "Are you okay?" Kenshin asked. "Not exactly," Aoshi answered. "I think I twisted my ankle. You keep going, I'll call Soujiro." "Okay," Kenshin called back. He was already running. "What did I trip over?" Aoshi wondered out loud as he got his cell phone out.  
  
It didn't take long for Kenshin to catch up with the van. He longed for water, but he knew the water could wait. The van went into an abandoned mall parking area. The abandoned mall was right beside it. Kenshin blankly looked around, quietly listening to hear them. Then he heard Kaoru scream. ~She's on the 2nd floor.~ He ran up the old, abandoned stairs. Suddenly, all was silent and there was a loud slapping noise and Kaoru screamed again. "Please be alive," Kenshin prayed.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@ 


	12. The Last Murderer

I'm glad to announce that this story's almost finished. It'll probably be finished with a maximum of two more chapters. But that's just a prediction, there could be more chapters.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
Kenshin arrived at the second floor. He saw Kaoru, her hair was down and her eyes were full of tears. Her mouth was bleeding. Even so, she looked beautiful in Kenshin's eyes. "Hey, you bakas!" Kenshin shouted. "Pick on someone your own size!" Kenshin couldn't believe he just said that. The two goons turned around a stared at Kenshin stupidly; Kenshin assumed they were drunk.  
  
Kenshin ran around and made it seem like a game. "Ha-ha!" Kenshin teased. "You idiots are so stupid! You can't even run after me!" That made the goons really angry and they ran after him.  
  
One caught up to him and punched him in the mouth. Kenshin punched him back in the cheek and sprinted toward Kaoru, but the other goon kicked him in the ankle. Kenshin fell as a sharp pain spread all through his left leg. He knew he would look stupid, but he hopped up the stairs to the third floor.  
  
He noticed a heavy steel bar and rolled that down to the second floor. Luck he was, it hit the first goon right on the head and he fell to the ground. But unfortunately, he had hit the stupid and fat one. The smart and quick one would be difficult. The living goon was on the phone with someone. "Yes, boss, the witness is here," the goon said. "Kill him?"  
  
Kenshin decided to kill him while the goon didn't notice. He took a whisky bottle from the ground (courtesy the dead goon!) and readied it like a baseball bat. "Hai, the abandoned parking area of the Silver Mall." the goon directed. "Hai-" Kenshin whacked him in the head and the second goon fell to the ground, unconscious. He took the goon's cell phone and pressed the 'end' button.  
  
He ripped a piece off of his shirt and cleaned the blood off of Kaoru mouth. Kaoru opened her eyes. "Shinta?" she dreamily asked. Kenshin didn't fell like playing mind games her so he just said, "Hai" and kissed her forehead. Kaoru smiled and blinked a few times. "What happened?" she asked. "It's a long story," Kenshin answered. "Don't worry, you'll remember." Then the police, Aoshi, Sano (what a surprise), Mr. Kamiya, and the police arrived.  
  
Aoshi was on crutches and Sano helped him get around. "There's one more person who's a murderer in this room," a police officer said after doing some investigating. "I think I can help with that," Kenshin said ad he took out the unconscious goon's cell phone. He went to the 'Book' area on the phone and hit 'talk' on the second name, "Boss". Every time Kenshin hit talk, Mr. Kamiya hit 'end' on his phone. Then finally, the police officer caught him and said, "You have the right to remain silent." "Daddy?" Kaoru asked in amazement. "Daddy, how could you?" Tears began to rush down Kaoru's cheeks again.  
  
Mr. Kamiya got into the police car and it left as the other cars followed. Uncle came a few moments later and helped Aoshi and Kaoru into the van. Sano helped Kenshin. Yahiko-chan stared at Kenshin through the whole time. "I'm glad you didn't die," Yahiko said. "If you had died, I would've been sad all over again. After I met you, I began to feel confident that you would move here and we would become sort of like brothers." Kenshin smiled. "If you want me to be your 'brother', I'll be more than happy to," Kenshin said. "Really?" Yahiko-chan asked. "Really," Kenshin answered.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
I think there's only gonna be one more chapter, I'm not really sure now. I guess we'll just have to see. Ciao! 


	13. Epilogue

Hey! I'm sad to say that this is probably the last chapter in this story. Most likely, it is.  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@  
  
By the next month, it was unveiled that Shinta was truly dead and Kenshin was actually the so-called "singer" up there. Even though the Shinta Fan Mail Company was no more, a lot fans wrote to the address that they should make Kenshin a celebrity because he has as much as talent.  
  
Kenshin spent a lot of "quality time" with Yahiko-chan. They became a lot like brothers, but Kenshin promised Yahiko that he would never ever try to take Shinta's place. Yahiko always talked about Shinta and what they did together, but it never bothered Kenshin. He just sat quietly and listened.  
  
Some more good news--- Kenshin and Kaoru are engaged!!!! It was all over the WORLD in a week--- the headlines said things like DAUGHTER OF IMPRISONED BILLIONARE TO WED JAPAN'S HOTTEST POP STAR! or HIMURA KAORU? or KENSHIN BUYS THE RING.  
  
Aoshi was off of his crutches because he is "very strong and can walk perfectly with or without crutches". Misao came to visit shortly after Kaoru's engagement and she and Aoshi instantly fell in love. Of course the bad news was that she had to secretly dump her other boyfriend in New Zealand before Aoshi could find out Misao was sort of "cheating" on him.  
  
Sano went to Rome for a while and met a girl named Megumi. Kaoru nearly exploded when she heard that name. Coincidence it was, it was the same woman who tried to steal Shinta from Kaoru! "Oh, we meet again," Megumi said with a laugh. "It must be a coincidence that we meet like this! Not very many people meet again after meeting at a cruise!" Blah, blah, blah. she went on and on with her blabbering.  
  
Kaoru's father was going to be in prison for the rest of his life. They planned to kill him, but the police realised he didn't exactly murder anyone (but he directed his goons to!) and Kaoru pleaded them not to. "How can you say 'no' to such a pretty face?" one of the cops asked the others.  
  
All was well. Everywhere. Everyone was happy and had got what they had wanted.  
  
"It was the perfect night," Kaoru wrote in her diary after her wedding. "Now everyone is happy and I know absolutely nothing can go wrong."  
  
@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~@~  
  
Well that's the story. : `(But that's only the bad news. The good news is that there's gonna be a sequel to this and it's gonna be called 'Shinta's Return' so keep checking back for it! I'm sorry if there chapter was short and if there wasn't much to it, but look on the bright side! There's gonna be a sequel and more exciting things will happen! Remember, the sequel's gonna be called 'Shinta's Return'! Ciao! 


End file.
